1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safety device associated with the roofing industry. More particularly, the invention relates to a safety device that minimizes the potential for injury related to falling off of a roof surface. More specifically, the invention relates to a roof safety device that anchors to the surface of a medium-to-high pitch roof of a structure about the apex and/or roof vent of the roof to minimize potential injury to workers by preventing falls while mounting or dismounting a ladder.
2. Background Art
The roof of a structure is integral in protecting both the structure and also the occupants beneath and/or within the structure from environmental elements. In order to maintain the roof of a structure, the owner and/or workers must frequently climb atop the roof utilizing a ladder, or other climbing means, such as scaffolding. Such work may include, but is not limited to, inspections, cleaning of gutters, clearing drain pipes, and/or hanging festive lights. In order to accomplish these tasks, the workers may be required to climb atop the roof and, further, move around on the surface of the roof to accomplish the various tasks.
Maneuvering from the ladder to the roof or from the roof to the ladder can be one of the most dangerous aspects related to working on the roof. When performing these maneuvers, a worker may potentially lose their balance, the ladder may shift, etc., causing the worker to slip and/or fall from the ladder or the roof structure. A worker falling from the roof and/or ladder may potentially be subjected to serious bodily injury and even death.
In this manner, prior art roof safety devices were developed to minimize the potential harm to workers while conducting work activities on the roof of a structure. Prior art roof safety devices typically are fixedly mounted on the apex of the roof structure, or alternatively, on the opposite side of the roof structure from the ladder, or other climbing means. Such prior art roof safety devices typically provide enough leverage to support a worker on the inclined surface of the roof.
Prior art roof safety devices are generally complex in design and require the worker to step onto the roof from the ladder, or other climbing means, to install the prior art roof safety device prior to utilizing the device in place. In this manner, the worker is required to step onto the roof surface without a prior art safety device. Additionally, the prior art roof safety device typically directly abuts at least one side of the roof apex and/or ridge vent potentially causing damage to the abutted side of the roof apex, the ridge vent, or both.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for an improved roof safety device that is simple in design and capable of being installed prior to a worker stepping onto the roof from the ladder or other climbing means, ensuring the worker's safety while moving from the ladder to the roof surface. Further, a need exists for a roof safety device that is easily adapted to roofs having different roof pitches while minimizing potential damage to the roof surface, the roof apex and/or ridge vent.
The roof safety device of the present invention overcomes these problems.